


【旧剑贝】遇魔

by TownndRicochet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TownndRicochet/pseuds/TownndRicochet
Summary: 驱魔人亚瑟x魅魔贝，这篇比较长，魅魔贝把天敌捡回家养起来又被吃♂掉的故事，温馨爆笑（？）圆桌男团友情出镜，前面有一点圆桌猛男出任务ttk的剧情，不感兴趣可以跳过不影响阅读，（他们对峙的那个不是贝，贝是魅魔不是恶魔）
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	【旧剑贝】遇魔

驱魔人不一定是人类，还有可能是任意与魔物对立的物种，而亚瑟是个天使，名词意义上的。驱魔人一般单独行动，以“一骑”为单位，除非任务的评级飙高，组织才会安排“一组”。  
灯红酒绿的酒吧只是个幻境，恶魔终于懒得粉饰什么太平，酒吧轰然倒塌，露出城郊夜色里的古堡。魔气骇然暴涨，和四周普通的空气一激，宛如冷热不均地一对流，即刻掀起了龙卷风。  
崔斯坦熟视无睹，朝魔气中心飞掠过去，手上银瓶乍破水浆迸，把弦拨得魔音贯耳，比魔还像魔。  
高文撑着翅膀跟在他后面追，终于一把把人卷走飞开，危险地避开扑过来的魔爪，怒不可遏。  
“你搞近战？那东西的评级来之前你看没看过，你就过去了！”  
“残念啊，没有。”  
魔气激得天上电闪雷鸣，高文的嗓子喊劈了，被不靠谱的同事气出小奶音，“特级！搅风搅雨五百年，差点把地脉都他妈一口吞了，也不怕反噬——”  
崔斯坦合着眼睛挑挑眉，从他手里挣开，温柔得悲天悯人、敷衍得如沐春风：“知道了。注意语言，天使。”  
亚瑟用枪托破开玻璃，从三楼一跃而下，枪口处的小法阵倏忽撑开，数道银光朝着魔气源头连开。众所周知，他们天使用枪用得顺手，擅长物理超度。  
魔气汇聚而成的万千魔灵嚎个没完，扑上来纠缠不休，四个驱魔人被它拖过了五转沙漏的时间。  
兰斯洛特奇怪地问：“这群东西在说什么？”  
魔灵大概是怕他听不清楚，聒噪地左右包抄，一窝蜂上来步步紧逼：“把你们剁碎了喂狗！”  
兰斯洛特往上撸了把头发，冷笑一声，冷冷挑眉，冷酷道：“喂狗？你们也不怕风大闪了舌头。”  
“……”周围刮着沙尘暴，亚瑟没法张嘴，张嘴就得吃沙子，只好头疼地冲兰斯洛特点点头，提醒他见好就收。  
兰斯洛特嘴上没停，手上也没停，一剑把两只魔灵串一起捅了个对穿，继续有理有据地补充自己冷酷的理论：“你们这个古堡里根本就没有狗。”

高文在古堡顶端对峙一群血雨腥风的魔灵，如出一辙的复制品们堪称精污，高文被它们丑得眼睛疼，一不留神被一只撞上了栏杆，他脸色铁青地抵着它开枪。一转沙漏后亚瑟从他后面猛地撑上栏杆，一个巨大的法阵在他脚下悬空展开，盖过了整个古堡半空，魔灵尖叫着被法阵的光柱洞穿了。  
“他俩人呢？”高文咳着问。  
“崔斯坦在一层，兰斯洛特在跟恶魔本体交手。没事，他们人族自保的手段比天使强许多。”  
恶魔头顶被一团圣光扣着，从里到外迅速侵蚀着它的魔核，高文盯着它，估算着亚瑟那边的圣光的攻击力，感到有些奇怪。按理说这恶魔应该已经快作古了。高文疑惑地扭头看了亚瑟一眼，闻到了信息素的气味，立刻一愣。  
“它捏的这个诅咒不太常见，”亚瑟没什么触动给高文看自己被击中的肩膀，他方才在地面设下法阵的时候没能躲开，“现在发情期被强制提前。”  
与其他种族不同，天使一族有六种性别，高文和亚瑟同为Alpha，自然可以理解这有多难受。这期间天使的战斗力也会被压制到最低。高文低头一看他手腕，亚瑟为了冷静，把自己左手手腕划开了放血，天使的血液冷冰冰地淋漓在石板上。  
“先别说这个，”亚瑟放在恶魔身上的法阵传来异动，他脸色轻微变了变，“它准备自爆。”  
这是魔物同归于尽的打法。这种等级的魔核一爆，没防范的话重伤都是轻的。  
高文骇然，猛地撑开翅膀去一层捞崔斯坦。亚瑟一个人维持着法阵，短暂地把恶魔固定在原地，然后俯冲到古堡的空地抓走正在和恶魔鏖战的兰斯洛特。  
“你赶快瞬移走，”亚瑟带他逃到古堡周围荒地上，拍了一个空间法阵到他怀里，兰斯洛特点点头。准备起步却神情一动，他迅速出手，掐住了什么东西的脖子。  
“魅魔？”兰斯洛特看了一眼，皱眉嘀咕道。成气候的魔物周围通常会聚集一些低级魔物，比如魅魔，倒也不是跟它做事，为它所用，而是受本性的驱使而靠近魔气浓郁的地段。  
不过魔物就是魔物，没必要心慈手软，兰斯洛特合指就要掐爆他，亚瑟往法阵里灌灵力之余，分神向他手里看了看，看清了魅魔的脸。  
“等一下！”亚瑟拦住他，一个法术敲过去弹开了兰斯洛特的手指。兰斯洛特愣了愣，惊魄未定的魅魔也愣住了，他睁大眼睛辨认着，小声地问：“亚瑟，是你吗？”  
兰斯洛特：“……？”  
兰斯洛特一向对待男女问题不太严肃，瞬间深觉很懂很懂，没想到亚瑟你个浓眉大眼的也玩这么花。  
亚瑟却没再理他，深深地盯着那个魅魔，眼睛里情绪翻涌，几秒钟后才回神。  
“……你抓紧，”亚瑟催动着空间法阵，不置可否地顶着兰斯洛特惨不忍睹的眼神，一手把那个魅魔拦腰扛到肩膀上，“其他我来处理。”

_

魅魔名叫贝狄威尔，这曾是他自己告诉亚瑟的。

一百多年前，亚瑟作为一个天使刚刚成年不久，于一个林间小镇的教堂边执行任务。在给对面的魔物致命一击之后，他自己也落得重伤，在雪地里昏迷了半个晚上，凌晨时被出门取水的贝狄威尔捡回家。  
一些天使——例如高文——喜欢把自己的翅膀和光环放在身上炫耀，而另一些天使，例如亚瑟，在人间会低调地把这些收起来，让自己看着是个人类。昏迷中的亚瑟也保持了人类的形态，贝狄威尔分不清，认为人类伤成这样就是要死掉了，又急又怕，用绷带把人裹成个茧，熬药喂水，四天没睡，一会儿就过去试试他还有气没有——殊不知天使一族强大的自愈能力使得绷带底下的人体早已光洁如初，只需要昏迷数天，就可以自己全须全尾地醒来了。  
第四天贝狄威尔迷迷瞪瞪地拿着个小勺给他喂水，恍惚觉得躺着的人好像要就地变成一棵蘑菇，很好养活地昏睡到地老天荒了。  
第五天贝狄威尔的魔气黯淡，气若游丝，实在没撑住趴在放着亚瑟茧的床边，握着他的手睡了一会儿。  
亚瑟醒来时看见的就是这间拥挤的小屋，明明灭灭的蜡烛点在床头，床边趴着的人睡着了，长而奢华的银发一半铺开在床沿，一半掉到地上，室内门窗严密，他的发梢却无风自动，自己的手被他握着。

亚瑟的手指悄无声息抵在了床边人的咽喉上。  
他醒来时一瞬间注意到的，当然并不是什么小屋什么美人，而是高浓度的魔气，旁边这位就是魔气的源头。  
这是一只掩饰成人类的魅魔。

床沿轻微咯吱一下，贝狄威尔被惊醒，睁开一双湖水绿的眼睛，迷茫地眨了一下，看见了睁着眼睛的亚瑟。  
他没在意对方放在自己脖子边上的手，反而抓住轻拍了拍，松了一口气地看着他：“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”  
亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿。大多数魅魔会在进食时吸干人类的精气，因此身上会存在血气和杀意，然而这只魅魔身上的气味是干净的，似乎从来没有害过人。他看上去只有人类的三十岁左右，然而实际上魔气的浓度时刻表明他作为魅魔已经成年了百余年，长这么大都没干过一件像魅魔干的事，不仅因为他弱，而且应该是出生就不存在杀意，被族里抛弃了。  
既然如此，并没有猎杀的必要。亚瑟不动声色地垂下手指。  
被无言地盯了许久，贝狄威尔感觉有些局促，连忙找补道：“醒来看见的是陌生人，很意外吧……不要担心，我不是来害你。”  
他无意识抚弄了一下头发，亚瑟注意到他只有一只手臂：“我叫贝狄威尔，住在这个镇里很久了，前几天出门看见你……就把你搬回来了。”  
亚瑟点点头，很适时地露出感激的表情：“多谢。在下亚瑟。”  
见亚瑟终于开口，贝狄威尔自在了很多，对他抿嘴笑了笑。  
“亚瑟，”贝狄威尔想了想，又慢慢地认真说：“你年龄还不大，今后千万要小心。”  
察觉到贝狄威尔没说出口的内容，亚瑟顺着他的意思接了话，随意地杜撰道：“受伤是因为……得罪了人，对方来追杀我。”  
贝狄威尔愣了愣，很信很信，不料接着说：“那你在伤好之前，千万在屋里藏好，不要出门。”  
还开始担忧：“我是不是不能开窗帘？万一他们还在周围，看到你了。”  
“不，应该不会。”亚瑟顿了顿，回答他，看着贝狄威尔起身合严窗帘。  
窗帘原本只降下了一半，窗台上放置了一盏油灯，贝狄威尔顺手把玻璃上的水雾抹去了，灯火映着室外森林里的夜色和雪色。他的动作间逸散出幽微的松针和橡苔的气息，亚瑟本以为这是小屋里空气的味道，直到它随着贝狄威尔起身而变浓。贝狄威尔随后转过身，端起床头矮柜上滑落着小勺的杯子，对亚瑟说“你先休息，我去烧些水”。于是那种暧昧的、亚寒带植被的芬香便因此裹挟着体温，如同困倦和税收一样，不依不饶，持续地入侵过来。  
长相、嗓音、体香这些，都是魅魔的种族优势。  
贝狄威尔的那句让自己继续在这里养伤的话，回答得很快，比起他其余更体贴的对话方式，似乎态度也强烈了些，也并没有询问亚瑟的意见。  
亚瑟说不清贝狄威尔是无意为之，还是真的把自己当成魅魔的猎物，这使他心里涌出一种怪异的、但称不上是反感的情绪。亚瑟觉得他这不应该对一只魅魔这样松懈。  
“你为什么救我？我应该离开，不该继续在这添麻烦。”当贝狄威尔走到卧室门口时，亚瑟半带真心半是试探地问。  
贝狄威尔顿住，不过并没有躲闪的意思，他想了想，好像有点不好意思地开口。  
“因为不想让你死掉。”这是个直白的理由，他继续说，“不会添麻烦。”  
亚瑟早已察觉到了对方不明原因的想要自己留下来的意味，因此沉默了下来。

贝狄威尔用厨房里放置的冷水洗了一回茶杯，又把铜壶里舀上水，放在火炉上等待它烧开。  
亚瑟似乎默认了留在这里养伤的主意……自己现在又掩盖住了魅魔的形态，大概不会把人吓走。贝狄威尔一边想一边走神望着炉子里燃烧和断裂的木柴，他救亚瑟确实如他所言，不想眼睁睁看着人死掉，但是当亚瑟醒了依然让他留宿养伤，这部分是出于一些私心。  
铜壶里只倒了一点水，很快就开了，开水震得铜质薄壁嗡嗡嗷嗷作响，贝狄威尔在这种不得了的噪音里把水倒满茶杯，放到窗边缘晾凉，没注意到亚瑟已经从床上起身，站在卧室门框边安静地看着他。

贝狄威尔从餐桌旁边的高柜上取下木质花瓶，坐回餐桌旁边，俯身从桌子底下抽出一个木箱，从里面挑拣出几支干花和草叶。这是短暂的夏季从森林里采摘回来晾干的，花瓶里的旧花落了灰，是时候换一束新的。  
他的头发被松松系起来了，滑落在一侧肩膀上，因此露出了雪白的后颈。家居的羊毛衫是浅灰豆绿的开领，毛茸茸的布料让他看起来柔软又黯淡，耳垂上钉着一粒亮红的石，与他的眼睛一起反着不甚明朗的水光。  
亚瑟选择忽略这个，他打量着桌边的人——这一手刀下去就能让贝狄威尔昏迷两转沙漏，把这几天的事情忘干净。他的力度能控制得伤不到人，这时候直接离开，也不用引起可能的正面冲突。  
贝狄威尔很灵巧地单手修剪了花枝，手指拢起来整理着花束的平衡。亚瑟记得它的触感，那只手的指腹和掌心都很柔软，手背也是光洁的，是没摸过冷兵器，也没有遭过罪的手。  
桌子边上煨着一个小炉，上面放着的锅煮着什么东西，此时沿着锅盖往外扑。贝狄威尔赶紧放下花，垫着布揭开盖子看了一眼，把满是药味的小锅挪了下来。大概是有些烫手，他快快地把它挪在窗边晾着，把手放到耳垂上。亚瑟前一阵伤得重，就算醒了药也要继续喝。  
他复又端着花瓶站起来，踮起脚用一只手把花瓶从高柜的边缘推到中间。另一侧的袖子空荡荡的，这好像轻微影响到了贝狄威尔的平衡，所以他整个人贴到了柜子上，好像一枝从没晒过太阳的苍白菟丝花。也像跳舞的玻璃器皿一样易碎。  
……

亚瑟像被击溃了一样转身走回房间。在这里多留几天，做个养伤的样子再走，似乎也不会耽误什么事。

“贝狄威尔，我可以睡床垫的。我不介意这个——”  
虽然留在这里不是本意，但是亚瑟看到贝狄威尔抱了一个新的床垫放在卧室的地上，并且立刻窝了上去，打算一直这么睡的时候，还是感到很抱歉。  
“伤员还是请睡床。”贝狄威尔坚持道，侧着蜷曲在铺在地板上的床垫里，忍不住用脸颊偷偷蹭着被面。他幸福地抬起头，对从床上探出身体的亚瑟说，“我想睡这个很久了，这床垫真的很软。”  
……看来是乐在其中的。

油灯灭了，挤挤挨挨的书架、布艺沙发和地毯在黑暗里沉寂，小屋陈旧而古老的气味闻着很静谧，像一支圆舞曲惊起一室尘埃。  
亚瑟就着积雪反射进来的微弱的月光，看着贝狄威尔用绒毯把自己卷起来，翻到另一边去了，留给自己一个毫无防备的后脑勺。  
这气味像是在宣告一个迟缓的开端，仿佛今后的日子都会遵循这个主调，尘埃落定下来。

“亚瑟，早。”贝狄威尔踩在两个叠起来的凳子上，往房顶上悬挂彩色蜡烛球，摇摇欲坠地跟亚瑟问好，“奶油汤在锅里，还有牡蛎罐头。”  
亚瑟说“早，贝狄威尔，谢谢你”，顶着被枕头压得支棱的一头软发，抬头看了一眼，呆了一下。  
贝狄威尔跳下来的时候亚瑟一步跨了过来，似乎是以为他要摔。不过贝狄威尔并没有要摔，亚瑟有点惊讶又有点无奈，退后半步，对着贝狄威尔提了提嘴角。  
贝狄威尔抱着一堆蜡烛愣了愣，他笑得还挺好看。在人类里面，他算是比较好看的吧。  
“吃饭吧。”贝狄威尔像是下意识地说。

早饭其实还剩一道快做好。亚瑟把贝狄威尔给的药喝掉，天使这种体质对凡间各种药类，成瘾物，毒素一类的耐受性都很强，贝狄威尔熬的这种基础伤药，其实即使他伤没好，也喝了没什么用。不过也不怎么苦，亚瑟喝得很痛快。

雪地里冻过的萝卜很甜，也很冰凉，贝狄威尔把它竖起来削皮，再用刀子划成小块，浅绿色的汁液浸润着他的手指。  
亚瑟帮他端盘子，想起来什么，微笑起来。  
“怎么了？”贝狄威尔问。  
“很久没像这样……和别人在家做饭，然后吃饭。”亚瑟有点怀念又有点好笑地说，“上次这样不是什么好回忆，那位试图喂我吃草。”  
“很小时候的事情了。后来我，”亚瑟补充说，有点犹豫地比划了一下，“吃了一口之后恍然大悟，过了半个月自己做出来四菜一汤。”  
贝狄威尔打量了他三两回，觉得按照亚瑟现在的模样，小时候大概率长得像个天使，对那种babyblue的眼睛怎么会有人下得了喂草的辣手？还是让小天使半个月就滚进凡间烟火的辣手？贝狄威尔顿觉内心甚痛甚痛，听罢悲伤又沉重地看着他。  
“……啊，”亚瑟从他表情里看出了惊涛骇浪的意味，赶紧找补说，“也没有那么惨的。”

绿色萝卜被摆成了一堆小兔子。汤被亚瑟盛到碗里，药碗还在一边，他顺便拿过来冲洗了一下。  
“药真的好苦。”大约是贝狄威尔偏爱的意味太浓，亚瑟忍不住跟他开个玩笑，可怜巴巴地跟他说。  
“……应该不会的，我有给你尝过。”贝狄威尔波澜起伏的内心刚刚恢复了，现在公正极了，根本不是那种会被可爱迷惑的魅魔，“不可以不喝啊。”

餐桌的桌布上面布满了苹果绿色的格子和阳光，新盛出来的奶油汤汁和沉在底部的胡椒牡蛎热乎乎的，冒着金灿灿的奶香味，浓郁又绵密。它们像贝狄威尔一样规规矩矩，也如他本人一样会轻易地让人失去顾虑，丢盔卸甲。

森林几天后就进入了更加森严的冬季，井里取出的水一吊出来就冻了，不能立刻用来清理洗漱，需要在屋里的壁炉边放置好一会。夜里也会更冷，晚饭后到临睡前的这段时间，贝狄威尔也喜欢借着火光，跟水桶一起坐在壁炉旁边。  
最近的火可以烧得更久一些。贝狄威尔的单手做劈柴的活不方便，从前不会有很多柴烧，不过亚瑟住进来之后就不让贝狄威尔干这种事了，他砍好了很多，在耳房里堆得很满。  
足够烧到深夜，等待贝狄威尔把他的书读完，也能等待他把一些故事跟亚瑟讲完。

贝狄威尔发现亚瑟经常会睡不沉。不是睡得不舒服，是梦境的片段经常惊扰他的睡眠。  
魅魔到底是对梦敏感，旁边有梦境内剧烈的波动，加之贝狄威尔又睡得不深，察觉到后翻身就醒了。  
“是噩梦啊……”贝狄威尔支起身体，看了在睡梦里微微皱眉的亚瑟一会儿，抖抖袖子站在他床沿，虚握着手伸平。  
他按照记事起就居住的这片森林的样子，编织了一个缓和的梦境，魅魔的造梦法术凝成朦胧的一团，融化在亚瑟的额头上，渗透进他尸山血海的梦里，取而代之。  
只是魅魔的造梦术太特殊，就算贝狄威尔避免了奇怪的剧情，他自己也得被卷进去变成主角之一。掉到森林地面上的贝狄威尔毫无办法，沉重地转了两圈，当机立断钻到灌木小路里。直到天亮，贝狄威尔都陷在梦中的小森林里左右躲避着亚瑟，从梦里出来时，还在庆幸没有被撞见。  
“那可真解释不清了……”贝狄威尔又掉回了床垫上，压着枕头想。

亚瑟在床上背对着贝狄威尔，默默睁开了眼睛。  
这要么是在“日有所思，夜有所梦”的范畴，外加自己离谱的想象力和编剧天赋；要么就是身边的魅魔本色及本人倾情出演，亚瑟一路走他一路躲，像个在草丛里钻来钻去的软毛兔子，出于某种原因误入了他的梦境，只好把技能全点在了闪避。  
回想起是先前满是血的梦境忽然插入了这段，亚瑟猜到了原因，心口软得不行。

早饭后亚瑟把一些灰尘从卧室扫到门外，阳光和冷风一起涌入，一粒一粒的尘埃在空气里翻滚。他很快合上门，一转头就看见贝狄威尔拿着一个苹果走到桌子边，坐下来举着它啃。苹果有贝狄威尔半张脸大，他咬下一个缺口，低头咀嚼，右边脸颊鼓出来一个小包，一动一动的。  
苹果被咬得汁水四溢，贝狄威尔不想让它流到手上，于是伸出舌头，追着它舔了舔。

“嗯嗯？”贝狄威尔含着苹果，看向突然开始咳嗽的亚瑟，模模糊糊地发出疑问音。  
“没事。”亚瑟一边转移视线一边告诉他。

他们谁也没有再提养伤的事，没有更多的理由，亚瑟在这里更久地停留了下来。

这天亚瑟从森林里涉雪回家，看到贝狄威尔坐在台阶上，下巴埋在厚围巾里，收起腿把身体卷着，用手指团了一个圆滚滚的雪球，又插上两片树叶，堆了一只小兔子在脚边。雪厚而多，其实可以堆大一些的，不过小兔子却只有一个苹果那么大。亚瑟在旁边坐下来，看着贝狄威尔把手缩进袖口，又夹到两腿之间取暖，意识到他应该是怕冷又怕被冻疼，所以就算很想玩雪，也玩了一会就停了。  
贝狄威尔不笑的时候眼睛很大，因为本身气质的缘故，眼神很温柔，像春日林间蹦跳跃迁的光。  
亚瑟盯着他的眼睛，仿佛听到了天青色出售的声音。  
于是亚瑟的心脏又不可控制地软和下来，他鬼使神差把贝狄威尔的手拿过来，合在手心里暖着。  
“！”  
“怕冷还要玩。”亚瑟盯着他的眼睛，声音很轻地说他。  
贝狄威尔讶异了一瞬，随后就有些不好意思，脸上表情很快恢复，耳朵却变红了。  
“这个送给你。”贝狄威尔赶紧拿过雪兔子举在跟前，挡着亚瑟那种宛如往他胃中放飞了蝴蝶的视线。  
亚瑟嗯了一声，摊开自己离贝狄威尔远的那只手，示意要接。贝狄威尔不觉有异，探着身子要把雪球放在他手里，没放到，再探一探——他整个人都探进了亚瑟怀里，亚瑟微一低头，吻在了他的额头上。  
又顺手往上一捞，接住了震撼僵住，下一秒就要掉落的小雪兔子。  
……  
雪兔子被好好的放在旁边，贝狄威尔缩回手，愣愣地抬头看着亚瑟，好像被亲懵了。  
亚瑟还想着逗他一句，森林深处忽然传来一阵震动。

那种频率让空气都形成了诡谲的共振，浓烈的魔物气息一瞬间从森林那头传到这头。贝狄威尔敏锐地抬起头，脸上的血色散尽了。连身为天使一族的亚瑟都在某一瞬被这种气息震慑住，这是一只高阶魔物从沉睡中苏醒。  
森林上方风起云涌，隆冬沉睡的动物都被纷纷惊醒，踉跄着冲过森林边缘的这座小屋。

亚瑟忽然被贝狄威尔搂住，他唯一的那只手贴在亚瑟的后心上，手心里涌出法术。魅魔的护佑法术靠量来加持，贝狄威尔在刹那把自身的魔气抽干了，跟当初包扎一样的手法，用护佑术把亚瑟包成茧，亚瑟甚至没反应过来，只听见贝狄威尔很温柔、很镇静地告诉他：“亚瑟，进屋休息一会儿吧。”  
他还想给亚瑟下催眠咒。

然后呢，他要独自撑着没有魔气的躯壳去做什么呢？  
亚瑟心里的百感把自己燎了个灰飞烟灭，魔物将至，贝狄威尔又没按套路，不给他留下先把人好好转移，再回来对付魔物的时间。亚瑟再也顾不得在贝狄威尔面前遮掩身份，从他怀里挣脱，瞳孔和周身皆有光芒大盛。  
亚瑟的翅膀倏忽生出、凌空撑开，天使一族强势的结界罩住了愣怔的贝狄威尔，然后他转过身，手里撑着两个乱流的法阵，和扑过来的高阶魔气短兵相接。

电光火石间，亚瑟咬着牙硬接住冲力，震耳欲聋的碰撞声还未落下，魔气忽地向上散开，亚瑟的眉梢和额发上刹那挂满了冰碴，反手让法术汇聚成剑，猛然上劈。  
这一劈带着天使的圣光，就差明晃晃地写着物理超度四个血字，周遭悉数被它超度得春回大地，见了鬼……见了上帝似的积雪消融，草长花开，团团锦簇。  
魔气接了这一下，圆滑地一卷，不散反聚，盘恒着往亚瑟身上袭去，一卷一舒好像想撒一场娇，目标却直逼咽喉。  
亚瑟不躲不闪，左手中心流过法阵，一把生生抓住魔气，剑气在旁边密布了一圈，被法阵自上而下贯穿到魔气中心，亮光爆开，撕裂了魔气的一角，把亚瑟的脸庞照亮。  
贝狄威尔隔着保护结界望向他，恍惚间宛如看到了上古神魔。  
魔气里逸散出了诡异的花香，亚瑟终于察觉到不对劲，挡过直逼面门的一波攻击，于此时听到了一道华丽的女声。  
“不错，长进了许多。”

杀意和魔气统统消散了，红眼白发、罂粟花似的少女随着一阵裹挟着花瓣的风落到地面上，她周身魔气被收得滴水不漏，一步一生花，林间的雪地上惊心动魄地红了一串，宛如泣血。  
可太喜庆了。  
“……那是什么表情，亚瑟，”少女惊讶地说，感觉脑内的亚瑟表情库更新了，“很凶啊，你们天使可不兴说脏话啊！好久不见，不问候一下我吗？”  
“梅、林。”亚瑟盯着她，咬牙问，“你怎么醒了？”  
“我感受到了时间。”梅林高深莫测地说，“感受到了时间——人间真是天翻地覆，我该苏醒了。有许多重要的事情要做。顺便一提，你这花花草草的布景很不错，我好想拥有圣光当镁光灯。”  
“你的苏醒有好大的阵仗。”亚瑟干巴巴地说，“你快去忙吧。”  
少女盯着亚瑟看了一会儿，眼睛里兴趣盎然地闪了闪光，这让她看上去有了一丝人气。  
“没有想到。”梅林诚心诚意地说，“属实出乎我的预料，原来如此，这样罕见的态度一定预示了罕见的事件。居然和一只魅魔，亚瑟。不过他确实很漂亮，连我也得承认。”  
她每多说一句，脸上的笑容就加固一层，像是把笑意纹在了她的面皮上。只是那样也遮不住面皮底子的冷，微微的厌倦时常在她漂亮的脸上一闪而过，仿佛早已对这世间意兴阑珊。  
“你别动他。”亚瑟低声说，转身走向贝狄威尔。  
少女大笑着用手指卷着头发，甜甜地说，“怎么会！好了，很高兴一醒来就与我的学生重逢。再见，亚瑟，小红龙，下次你可别这么狼狈咯。”  
花瓣卷起的风一忽闪，梅林就不见了。

亚瑟一抬手，贝狄威尔周身的屏障被撤走了，明明算是一场乌龙的劫后余生，亚瑟却一步走得比一步沉重，好像做错了什么事，心里也一团乱麻。  
他捻了捻手指，发现对峙梅林时被划出的伤口消失了，周身一股温暖的魔力流动，他迟缓地意识到，是贝狄威尔放在他身上的护佑起了作用。

贝狄威尔一步上前，扳住了亚瑟的肩膀，检查了一圈，并没有伤痕，才搂住他的肩疲惫地笑了一下。  
“原来亚瑟是天使啊。那你当初醒来见我第一面，就知道我是魅魔了，对吗？”  
亚瑟咽了咽嗓子，有点干涩地回答：“是。”  
这个时代的常识，天使天生具有识破魔物的天眼。天使一族所有的下凡个体，都是为了辟邪驱魔的存在。  
“你当初大概是自愈了吧？我很抱歉，当时……我没认出，我不知道普通伤药是对你不管用的。”贝狄威尔轻声说。  
亚瑟等待贝狄威尔问他为什么从前不告诉他是天使，作为驱魔人呆在魅魔身边是有什么目的，不过贝狄威尔什么都没有问。  
“回屋吧，外面太冷了。”贝狄威尔说。  
圣光消失后，融雪发芽开花的地面也逐渐被重新冰冻住。亚瑟这辈子第一次感受到惴惴不安的心情。

第二天，当亚瑟从并不安稳的睡梦中猛然惊醒时，贝狄威尔已经不见了。亚瑟在屋前屋后寻找了两回，接着又等过两天，接受了这个事实。贝狄威尔离开了。

亚瑟像往常一样，补充耳房的木柴，清扫房间内的灰尘，把水桶里补满井水。清晨的风还是很冷，会把房间里扬起一粒粒灰尘，只是早上没有人坐着切萝卜了。

然后亚瑟走出门，最后看了一眼这座小屋，圣光从他手中逸散，悄无声息地在小屋上落下两道禁制。  
第一道禁制，阻止除了贝狄威尔之外的一切高阶魔物接近。另一道禁制，阻止所有的驱魔人靠近，其中包括亚瑟本人。  
临走时，亚瑟低头看了一眼脚边，贝狄威尔做的雪兔子仍然呆在门口，眼睛和树叶耳朵都还完好，依然是圆滚滚的，玉雪可爱的模样。因为当初梅林来时，亚瑟用来保护贝狄威尔的屏障落下，一并罩住了它。

亚瑟慢慢地把它捡起来，收到怀里。

_

此后一别经年。

_

兰斯洛特在传送的法阵里想，不得了，好家伙，那可是一只魅魔，亚瑟，你是吾辈楷模。  
连我都不玩这么大的。

身后恶魔蓄力自爆的进度在加快，亚瑟中了它下的咒，灵力再无法支撑两个人通过法阵逃离，只能换个姿势把贝狄威尔横抱在怀里，撑着翅膀从荒地半空飞掠而过。  
“亚瑟，发生了什么？”  
风声把贝狄威尔的声音裹挟入耳，亚瑟再次因为这日思夜想的声音震颤了一下，百转千回，只来得及仓皇地答非所问了一句“别怕”。  
然后他看准时机迅速降落，躲在一处荒废的房屋背后，在恶魔自爆的瞬间撑开一个结界。  
地动山摇，一片房屋都被夷为平地，残垣断壁把亚瑟的半圆形结界埋在底下，外部伤害性的魔气浓度太高，直至它消散，在数转沙漏的时间之内都不能出去。  
亚瑟把贝狄威尔轻拿轻放地放回地上，借着自己翅膀发出的微光，深深地看着贝狄威尔。

然后于沉默之中，他被一句温柔的“很多年没见，亚瑟都长这么大了”击中，百余年的思念宛如午夜梦回，在他心里掀起惊涛骇浪。  
“这附近有一只高阶恶魔，我和几个队友来猎捕它，”亚瑟哑声开口，贝狄威尔意识到他在回答不久前那个问题，“它刚刚自爆了，不过没关系，这个结界很安全，过一会儿就能出去。  
“贝狄威尔，你先听我说。  
“我很想你。从森林里离开之后我克制自己不要回去，我知道我让你困扰了，大概也让你害怕了，对不起。”  
贝狄威尔的眼睛里微光闪烁，他张了张口，似乎要说什么，但是亚瑟的眼神让他又放弃开口。  
“我不应该不告诉你我的身份，我是天使，确实也是驱魔人。可是并不是所有的驱魔人都不分魔族的善恶，格杀勿论。我在看见你第一面就知道你不会害人，所以我从来没想过要伤害你。用天使的荣光发誓，我永远不会伤害你，我……”  
我明明连爱你都来不及。  
“天刑的痛苦也比不上当初离开你的万分之一。我请求你能原谅我。”  
亚瑟说完，贝狄威尔望着他，沉默了几秒钟。  
我是不是奢望太过？亚瑟说话从来没有这么冲动过，此时回过味来，突然觉得后悔，仓促地准备改口——  
贝狄威尔突然伸手捧住亚瑟的脸颊，很轻地吻了上来，堵住了他后面的话。

这回被亲懵了的是亚瑟。他手脚僵硬地愣在了贝狄威尔的手心。

“我不是害怕你，也没有责怪过你。”贝狄威尔很快地说，“亚瑟，别多想。”  
他又停了停，“我也很想你。当初离开并不是我的本意，让你这么多年难过了，对不起，亚瑟，请求原谅的人该是我。”  
贝狄威尔的吻又融化在他的眼睫上。然后他顿了顿，似乎也有些不知如何才好地，手指上移，用拇指轻轻擦拭着亚瑟的眼角。  
“不要伤心了，我会很心疼。”

这些年过去，贝狄威尔却一点都没变。  
深秋的夜晚很安静，只有远处一条河流流淌着冷凉的声音，秋虫的鸣声渐近渐远。  
亚瑟任他搂着，好一会儿才闷闷开口：“是因为什么离开了？”  
脚底的杂草发出簌簌的声音，贝狄威尔挪动脚步，微微退开了一些，给亚瑟看自己的手腕。上面本应该有一个符文，亚瑟之前就见过，那是魅魔一族与生俱来的族纹，可是它现在模糊不清了。

“我那天动用了太多魔气，族里有所察觉。因为我是出生就被抛弃的一只魅魔，多年来杳无音信，于是他们用族纹强制把我传送回去，想检查我有没有学会当一只魅魔。”  
那当然是没学会。  
原来是这样。亚瑟此前听说过这种族群做出这种事的后果，心里一沉，问：“然后呢？”  
贝狄威尔抬头看着他，犹豫着没说话。  
亚瑟的忧虑加重，顾不上其他，上前一步，手指探进贝狄威尔上衣薄薄的一层衣料，摸索他的后背。  
手心触到贝狄威尔后背的一刻，亚瑟的顾虑被证实，贝狄威尔的翅膀没有了。平日里魅魔的翅膀会被隐藏，后背是光洁的；但是如果翅膀被强行挖走，就会留下永久性的深疤。  
亚瑟在他后背上摸到了一片凹凸不平的疤痕，每一处纹路都如刺如芒如刀，刺得他心脏淋漓带血。  
魅魔的翅膀好比人类的十指连心，被挖掉会痛彻骨髓，昏迷数天。这是魅魔一族彻底除去族籍的惯用手法。贝狄威尔的族群撕掉了他的翅膀，又把他丢了出来。  
贝狄威尔大约原本是可以跟他们打一架的，或者至少挣脱，只是那天刚刚抽干了自己全身的魔气。

他的贝狄威尔只是个平凡的魅魔，很多年都没有进食过，属于魅魔里最弱、也最无害的那一类。还很怕痛，连雪也不敢多玩。  
亚瑟搂住他的后背好一会儿没动，力气很大，像是要把贝狄威尔搂进骨血。贝狄威尔没什么办法，想要告诉他没关系，刚准备开口，就听见亚瑟哑着声音，几不可闻地说：“我要他们的命。”

这可太是句罕见的情话了，还挺别出心裁的，“我诛你九族”。  
天使实在是行动力奇高，这句话大概率不止于嘴上说说。

贝狄威尔被亚瑟弄得心软得不行，又想哄哄他，于是一边给人顺毛一边说：“好好，有人给我做主了。”

短时间内情绪大起大落，饶是最能扛的天使也难免会松懈。亚瑟被贝狄威尔哄得脑内一片空白，活那么久一个人了此时任性地让各种情绪上头，又委屈又心疼又依赖，只想再和他亲近一些，一不留神就没压抑住强制来的发情期。  
这种东西毫无预兆，不受人为控制，他也不想的，只是一阵剧烈的情欲来势汹汹，钻心剜骨，脑浆自行炸了个火树银花，险些把亚瑟的理智当烟花一把放了。  
亚瑟闷哼一声，不上不下地松开手，把贝狄威尔从怀里拿出来放到一边。

魅魔察觉到空间里汹涌的情欲气息，看见亚瑟肩上的伤口，反应过来，着急地问：“亚瑟，你是不是……”  
“没事，伤是小伤，”亚瑟说，感觉自己理智在溃散的边缘，他抬手拦住贝狄威尔伸过来试探的手，苦笑说，“暂时没事，再近就不行了，我得离你远点冷静冷……等等，贝狄威尔？”

贝狄威尔看着他，好像下定了什么主意，魔力微妙地流过他全身，他的肢体变得更柔软，魅魔的尾巴生出而翘起，绑发的绳断了，银发闪着微光散开，他温和如水的瞳孔轻微变形，再次抬起来时已经是守宫一样的竖瞳。  
他说：“我想和你做，亚瑟。”  
就连声音都变得潮湿沉迷。  
贝狄威尔的唇瓣和双颊泛着醉红，像是血管里流淌着花瓣，亚瑟看了一眼就溃不成军。

亚瑟的唇舌和他生着双翼的躯体一样沉沉地倾覆下去，贝狄威尔仰起头，把他的吻和身体都柔软地接到怀里。天使的核心体温低，就算是情动时身体也是凉的，贝狄威尔的手抚摸过亚瑟的后颈和坚实的脊背，觉得自己仿佛拥抱着一只虎鲸。  
狭窄的结界里容不下两个人如何舒展，贝狄威尔半跪着下移，用手和后脑把亚瑟的外套撑上去。他用温热微颤的唇吻在亚瑟的胸口和腰腹，待退出时布料跟他细软的发丝起了静电，毛茸茸地贴在贝狄威尔脸颊上。  
亚瑟眼底的情欲愈发翻涌，他匆匆摸了摸贝狄威尔的脸，伸手解开皮带扣和拉链。这种不太体面的动作被亚瑟做起来却自然又性感，贝狄威尔看得脸红心跳，低头吻在了他的手指上，又随着手的动作顺势咬住内裤边缘，替他拽了下来。  
贝狄威尔的眼神变得很温顺，像是天生就懂得该怎么做，整个人伏下去，跪趴在亚瑟的腿间，抬眼看了看他——亚瑟被他那种眼神看得快要受不了——然后侧着脸埋下去，很乖地舔到根部，绕着吸了一圈，嘴唇贴住它上移。贝狄威尔的手放开时被它弹到了脸，黏液粘到了脸颊上。  
亚瑟用手指去揩，贝狄威尔却转头含住了他的手指，舌尖软软地舔上去，把指尖上粘的那一点吸掉了。  
贝狄威尔把这种动作都做得很清纯，像一只湿答答的小海兔在退潮之后露出海面，用腹部的肉紧紧扒住一片水藻。  
深夜中的荒地温度骤然下降，亚瑟倒是耐寒耐热，可是他知道贝狄威尔是怕冷的。贝狄威尔身上一直很热，又软，既有生命的鲜活和颤动的触感，也像是一块碳火上面的粘糕，失掉热源就会凝固。亚瑟的体温又温暖不了他。亚瑟突然沮丧起来，对自己的低温很嫌弃。  
亚瑟把身上的披风摘下来，一半塞到贝狄威尔的腹部下面，一半盖在他身上，又调整了姿势，希望贝狄威尔可以趴得舒服一些。  
天使的披风都是毛绒绒的，亚瑟的这一条尤其的绒，贝狄威尔一直觉得冷面严峻的天使族披这个不太协调，但是亚瑟披着就是可爱的。他伸出手摸了摸边上的毛毛，有点想笑。这是亚瑟翅膀上的羽毛变的吗？  
贝狄威尔看了亚瑟一眼，好像是要示意他看着他，然后眼睛垂下去，含住他的顶端往下咽，嘴被撑得很开。魅魔天生没有咽反射，贝狄威尔很顺利就含到了底，他喉底和舌的温度实在惑人，似乎流动性也很好，软得像雨后蕈类新生的沾着水的菌盖。亚瑟用手肘撑着身体看着他，隐忍地咬着口腔壁，手指埋进贝狄威尔的头发。  
天使的这个部位也没什么温度，贝狄威尔被他温凉的一根贯穿在嘴里，鼻尖抵下去，被亚瑟的味道蒸得手软脚软，觉得比起深陷发情期的天使，此时更加意乱情迷的其实是自己。  
亚瑟深吸了一口气，顺着贝狄威尔的下巴向前摸，摸到他的喉咙被里面的东西顶出形状的部分，问他：“能受得了吗？”  
“唔……”  
贝狄威尔的鼻翼轻微地动着，点了点下巴，很努力地跟他表示没事。  
亚瑟被他可爱到了，指间夹住他的头发，微微向后拉开，从他嘴里退了出来。  
他把贝狄威尔翻过去，隔着一层披风把人按到地面上，身下的人虽然看着很瘦，但是手感是有肉的，很软热，像蒸熟的百合鳞茎，用手一挤压就糯成一团。  
贝狄威尔身上的衣服都被他自己脱得差不多没了，被亚瑟按着腰塌下去，双腿并拢，臀部抬高。这种姿势无论如何也有些羞耻，贝狄威尔脸红地回过头看了一眼，就又埋回去了，腿根一缩一缩的，不过很顺从地没有动。  
亚瑟抚捏过他的腰，因为臀部翘起，腰部堆叠了一点肉，又很薄软，手感很好，宛如当下一种流行的贝类毛绒布偶，它的贝肉害羞地缩在柔软的奶油色壳里。  
魅魔的体质特殊，亚瑟的一根手指试探地送进去就感受到了里面的包容。贝狄威尔也有点难耐，此时被按得翘着后面，只好摇了摇，亚瑟问：“怎么了？”  
“不用……不用扩张，可以直接进来。”贝狄威尔小声说，伸手去拉他。  
亚瑟没接话，好像突然有些恶劣起来，明明自己也忍得艰难，却很慢地又试探进去一根手指，两指在里面转了转，屈起指节摩挲着内壁。  
亚瑟……”贝狄威尔求饶地看着他，他里面太敏感，快被玩哭了，见对方不动，又一边小声哽咽，一边伸手往下摸，都不知道要怎么说，“不要手指，要……唔！”  
亚瑟没再为难他，狠狠送了进去，俯下身把他压在怀里。  
比起火热而言，后面侵入的凉意更像是惩罚而不是温情，这让贝狄威尔尤其受不了，里面一阵剧烈的颤抖，不立刻高潮简直对不起亚瑟。他无意识地把屁股抬着，用后面追着亚瑟的东西咬，又爽又羞得哭了起来。  
亚瑟捏住他的下巴让他转过脸来，吻着他上气不接下气的嘴和掉下来的眼泪，很温和却又促狭地问他：“不是魅魔吗。”  
“怎么这么快就受不了。”亚瑟一边问一边绷着大腿和腰上的肌肉，在里面很用力地搅他。  
贝狄威尔自己都不知道，这问题能怎么回答？他被亚瑟说得紧紧咬住了下唇，决定不要发出声音了，却又被亚瑟一根手指撬开唇齿，挑着他的舌头塞进嘴里。  
“呜……”  
贝狄威尔怕咬到他，只好张开嘴，一边被他在后面撞得颠簸，一边断断续续地叫。

亚瑟被他叫得很硬。他里面实在是汁液很多，随着亚瑟弄他的动作被堵回去不少，却又流出来了很多，整个臀部和大腿根部都是淋漓的一片。又很会吸，亚瑟甚至不用很用力地往里顶，就会被里面慢慢咬住，咽到最深处。  
贝狄威尔忽然被亚瑟扳住肩膀，往后一拉，于是整个人跪了起来，大腿后侧坐到亚瑟的腿上。这个姿势进得更深，贝狄威尔腰一软，几乎跪不住，不过亚瑟没让他往前趴，手臂在他腹部和锁骨上拦住了，让他紧贴住自己，吻着他的后颈。  
这姿势让贝狄威尔感觉被顶到了尽头，他的小腹绷得一颤一颤，被情欲泡成了酥，眼泪又想往下掉。但是他又想要亚瑟舒服，抬起腰勉强地向后套弄，却被亚瑟拉起一只手，跟他一起按到自己小腹上。  
“能摸到吗？”亚瑟低声问。  
是能摸到的，贝狄威尔腹部的皮肤随着亚瑟的动作鼓起一块，能清晰地感觉到他在他里面。

见贝狄威尔不说话，亚瑟又微微加重了压在他小腹上的力气，贝狄威尔顿时感到一阵过电似的麻。  
“能的……”贝狄威尔赶紧说，哭腔让人在心软和更甚的施虐欲之间反复横跳，“不要，不要再按了，亚瑟……”  
他哭得声音里染了鼻音，身体在亚瑟怀里颤，睫毛抖得又漂亮又可怜，亚瑟还是心软了，没有再难为他。

亚瑟最后给了贝狄威尔一个很绵长而温柔的高潮，手指作梳，慢慢给他顺着头发，全部弄到了他里面。  
“魅魔为什么会反应这么大啊。”亚瑟抱着脱力的贝狄威尔，还是忍不住想问。  
贝狄威尔委屈坏了：“我不知道，我以前都没做过……”  
他回神才想起来正事，连忙问道：“亚瑟，你好点了吗？”  
“已经过了，”亚瑟抵着他额头说，“那个咒没有很严重。”  
亚瑟没有在贝狄威尔里面停留很久，等到咬得不那么紧的时候就退出来了，抬手不轻不重地按压他的小腹，看着他的身体在高潮的余韵里轻轻地抽搐，液体被挤压得从穴口流出来。  
“不要……”贝狄威尔勉强抓住亚瑟的手腕，努力闭合着穴口，带着恳求又有点委屈地说，“不要弄出去……”  
他跟亚瑟做，本意虽不是为了进食，却真是隔了许多年才第一次获得养料，难免食髓知味。  
天使的体液里面魔力浓度太高，贝狄威尔今天明显是吸收多了，转移来的魔力在他体内乱撞。但是他即使被撑到也不舍得浪费。  
“以后要多少都给你。”亚瑟无奈地哄他说，“不弄出来你就被撑坏了。”

_

深秋的森林里染了一地的暖色，边缘陈旧的小屋是个谜，没人知道它在那里存在多久了。  
小屋上面顶着两个隐形的禁制，安安稳稳地坐落在那里，树林遮掩着它，让它看上去像云翳后面某个明灭的星座。  
不过今天以及从此以后，小屋上的禁制被解除了一个。

——————————

感谢74鱼去年听我bb完了这个梗的雏形，尽管它现在面目全非  
感谢大家的千廿劳斯让我卡其脱离太

日常欢迎各位点梗和约稿，这篇想要评论

很久没写这种长篇，技不如人，一超1w这文的质量就不受我控制了，问题很多，有空精修，不好看的话还请多多包容。


End file.
